Cores de Meninas, Cores de Meninos
by Nath Tsubasa Evans
Summary: Amarelo, vermelho, azul e verde. Cores de meninas, cores de meninos, uma coisa séria para as cabeças dos pequenos. 1ª da Série Lembranças de Verão.


**Título:** Cores de Meninas, Cores de Meninos

**Autora:** Nath Tsubasa Evans (Nath TE)

**Resumo:** Amarelo, vermelho, azul e verde. Cores de meninas, cores de meninos, uma coisa séria para as cabeças dos pequenos. 1ª da Série Lembranças de Verão.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não me pertencem e sim a tia Jô. Apenas me pertence o enredo e a situação.

**N/A:** Bom, esse é o meu novo projeto, uma série de one-shots, com esses lindos personagens em dias de verão. Espero que gostem! Sempre tive vontade de escrever sobre eles crianças *-*

* * *

**Cores de Meninas, Cores de Meninos**

Na grande propriedade no interior da Inglaterra, com uma pequena "floresta encantada", uma plantação de milho e batata, um lago de tamanho médio a uma pequena distancia, era onde as melhores lembranças de verão eram construídas.

Em um desses verões dois garotinhos erguiam com cuidado da pilha de blocos de montar apenas as peças de cor azul e verde, as cores de menino, como eles costumavam dizer. Eles as empilhavam, fazendo uma torre torta, com toda a concentração que eles dispunham.

Eles acabaram de colocar ultima peça azul quando uma mãozinha menor que a deles bateu com toda a força no meio da torre derrubando-a de pronto, fazendo as peças coloridas se espalharem pela grama da casa dos Weasleys.

- Giiina – falou o ruivinho, de olhos azuis brilhantes e sardas nas bochechas e nariz. Ele era um pouco mais alto para sua idade de seis anos, e o corpo fofinho como uma criança da sua idade. – Por que você fez isso?

A menina ruivinha tinha seus cabelos cor fogo presos em duas marias-chiquinhas, e seus olhos castanhos mel brilhavam em diversão. Ela diferente do irmão, era menor para sua idade de quatro anos, as bochechas grandes eram salpicadas de sardinhas.

- _Fed e Joge pediam._- falou com seu jeito de comer os erres. – E tava feio. – terminou como se fosse a dona da razão, colocando suas mãozinhas na cintura, imitando a pose da mãe.

O outro garotinho tinha os cabelos pretos e lindos olhos verdes esmeralda, ele era magro e com a altura normal para sua idade de seis anos recém-completados.

- Por que eles pediram Gin-Gin? – o moreno usou o apelido que ela não gostava só para irritá-la.

- Não me chama assim, _Hay_!- brigou a menina, ficando vermelhinha, pronunciando o nome de Harry errado – Você sabe que eu não gosto. – e cruzou os braços, fazendo um biquinho.

Harry riu da cara de brava da menina. Rony, que ainda olhava feio para a irmã, se levantou de onde estava sentado e começou a pegar as peças coloridas.

- Não tava feio, Gina. – ele continuou a falar bravo. Se esquecendo de que fora os irmãos mais velhos que pediram para a pequena.

- _Clao_, que tava. _Vede _e azul não são bonitos sozinhos. – ela falou ainda de braços cruzados.

- Ficaria bonito como? – perguntou o moreno, ainda achando graça da pose da garotinha.

- Com _vemelho e amaelo_. – falou simplesmente.

- São cores de menininhas! – falaram os dois meninos em uníssono, e horrorizados. – Meninos não brincam com essas cores.- continuou o ruivinho.

- Que bobagem! – imitou a mãe, em um tom bravinho. – Eu _binco_ com tooooooodas as _coes_ sem _poblema_.

- Porque você é boba. – falou o ruivo mais velho, cruzando os braços, como ela. O moreno só assistia, rindo dos dois amiguinhos.

- Não sou boba, _Ony_!- Gina descruzou os braços ao mesmo tempo que seu rostinho se avermelhava de raiva.

- É sim!

- Não sou não! – ela gritou já com seus olhinhos castanho mel se enchendo de lágrimas.

- Rony... – o moreno tentou chamar, mas o amiguinho estava tão absorto em sua discussão com a irmã que não o escutou.

- Sim, você é uma BOBONA! Meninos brincam com cores de meninos e meninas brincam com cores de meninas. – ele terminou como se fosse o dono de toda razão, e em sua cabecinha de criança ele era mesmo.

A ruivinha soltou um pequeno gemido, antes que uma lágrima grossa escorresse por sua bochecha rechonchuda. Ela virou de costas para os dois meninos e saiu correndo, sem olhar para trás quando o moreno gritava seu nome.

- Rony, olha o que você fez! – falou para seu melhor amigo que parecia meio abalado com a saída da irmã, mas ele era cabeça dura e não daria o braço a torcer.

- Ela vai 'tá bem... – falou Rony, voltando a se concentrar em recolher as peças coloridas. – Temos de recomeçar tudo de novo! – o ruivo parecia chateado quando viu a pequena pilha do que antes tinha sido uma torre.

O moreno apenas suspirou e foi ajudar o amigo, se esquecendo naquele momento da saída da irmã do melhor amigo. Eles cataram todas as peças espelhadas pela grama da Tia Molly, como dizia Harry, e logo começaram a construir outra torre, esquecendo completamente a saída da irmã do ruivo.

O tempo foi passado, e eles construíram diversas torres diferentes, e discutindo como eles começariam a próxima, até escutarem a senhora Weasley gritar de dentro da casa que o lanche estava pronto. Os menininhos largaram a torre meio construída no meio do jardim e correram para a porta dos fundos, entrando na cozinha pequena e aconchegante cheia de crianças e adolescentes ruivos.

A mulher ruiva estava terminado de colocar um grande prato de biscoitos de aveia e mel na mesa quando os meninos irromperam pela porta rindo.

- Meninos vão lavar as mãos para comer. – disse a sorridente senhora. – Onde está Gina? – ela perguntou notando a falta da caçula.

Os meninos franziram a sobrancelha e olharam um para o outro.

- Não sabemos mamãe. – disse o ruivinho se dirigindo para a pequena pia que tinha no canto da cozinha.

- Só vimos ela quando ela derrubou a nossa torre. – falou o moreno que estava atrás do ruivo esperando para lavar a mão.

A senhora suspirou, e voltou para porta, ignorando o barulho de seus filhos mais velhos, e gritou o nome da menina na porta aberta, não recebendo nenhuma resposta.

- Bill, vá até o quarto de Gina e veja se ela está lá. – mandou o mais velho, que se levantou com um suspiro e correu até a escada que levava aos andares superiores.

A sra. Weasley voltou a gritar na porta dos fundos, sem receber nenhuma resposta novamente. Nesse momento o filho mais velho terminou de descer as escadas parecendo preocupado.

- Ela não está no quarto. – quando terminou de falar todos os irmãos pareciam alertas, até mesmo os garotinhos menores, mesmo que eles não expressassem de todo a mesma preocupação.

- Rony, querido, o que realmente aconteceu? – perguntou a mãe, se aproximando do filho.

O ruivinho ficou com as bochechas vermelhinhas junto com as orelhas.

- Nós estávamos brincando de montar... – ele murmurou, recebendo acenos positivos do moreno. – Ai a Gina derrubou toooda a nossa torre, dizendo que ela tava feia, e ai nós brigamos por causa das cores. – ele resumiu, abaixando o olhar, ainda mais vermelho, e colocando suas mãozinhas atrás das costas.

- Oh querido, é feio brigar com sua irmãzinha. – ela murmurou, passando a mão nos cabelos ruivos do filho. – Ela deve ter apenas se escondido de vocês, vamos procura-la antes de comer.

Os outros filhos resmungaram, com um dos gêmeos com a metade de um biscoito na boca. Mas todos estavam preocupados com a caçulinha, e decidiram ajudar a mãe. Todos se levantaram e correram para fora, gritando o nome da menininha.

Harry que sentiu a mesma preocupação de quando a viu correr se separou do grupo que estava, indo até a "floresta encantada", chamando o nome da menina, baixinho. Ele se lembrava de uma vez que a menininha, no ano passado lhe confidenciara, que sempre que ela queria fugir dos irmãos se escondia na floresta com seus amigos encantados.

E ele guardara aquele segredo, porque ele sabia que ela ficaria triste se ele contasse ao Rony, mesmo ele sendo seu melhor amigo. Harry gostava de irritar Gina, de vez em quando, mas não gostava de vê-la chorar.

Ele entrou um pouco mais na floresta, chamando-a, mas não recebendo resposta, mas ele não perdeu a fé e continuou a entrar até escutar o barulho baixinho de um choro. O garotinho se pôs a correr em direção ao som, e viu uma menininha sentada debaixo de uma árvore, abraçada aos seus joelhos. Seu pequeno corpo tremia dos soluços.

- Gina... – chamou o moreno, se aproximando dela. A garotinha se assustou, erguendo a cabeça rapidamente, deixando o garotinho ver as grossas lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas avermelhadas dela.

- Veio _dize_ que eu sou bobona também? – perguntou, soltando um soluço.

- Não. – ele disse, se aproximando dela e passando seu bracinho em volta do ombro dela. – Você não é bobona, o Rony só disse porque tava bravo.

- Não, não! Ele acha que sou bobona mesmo. – ela resmungou, apoiando seu corpinho no dele.

- Ela 'tá procurando você Gi – usou outro apelido dela. – Nós todos estamos, 'tá na hora do lanche. Tia Molly fez aqueles biscoitos de aveia e mel. – ele falou animado, se referindo aos seus biscoitos favoritos.

- Eu 'tô com fome. – ela disse, rindo um pouco da cara animada do amiguinho.

- Então vamos, tia Molly tava só esperando você para comer – ele sorriu, soltando seu bracinho do ombro dela e se erguendo, sendo seguido pela garotinha.

Ele deu alguns passos, indo para o caminho de volta a casa, quando a garotinha perguntou para ele.

- Você não me acha bobona?

Harry virou para ela, observando-a com seus olhos verdes apreciativos antes de responder.

- Não... – e depois sussurrou para ela em tom de segredo. – Eu também uso o vermelho e amarelo em minhas construções, só não conta ao Rony! – ele falou, abrindo um lindo sorriso de um dentinho faltando.

A ruivinha riu animada e disparou a frente do moreno gritando:

- O último que _chega_ é _mulhe_ do _pade_! – e riu mais alto, enquanto o moreno corria atrás dela.

- Isso não vale Gin-Gin!

Eles chegaram bem a tempo de ver a sra. Weasley, meio chorosa, com seus outros filhos em volta com olhares preocupados, escutar a risada da filha que vinha correndo quase sendo alcançada pelo garotinho magro de cabelos negros bagunçados, suspirara de alívio e agarrar a pequena filha em um abraço apertado.

O resto da tarde passou normalmente, sem outros acontecimentos fortes. Quando o sol terminou de se por, dois carros puderam ser escutados no caminho que levava a casa, e logo mais o barulho de portas se abrindo e fechando e vozes.

A porta da frente da casa se abriu e o sr. Weasley entrou sendo seguido pelos Potter. James com seus cabelos negros despenteados e sorriso maroto, segurava protetoramente os ombros de sua esposa, Lilian, que passava sua mão carinhosamente em sua barriga redonda.

Arthur Weasley estava sorrindo, passando a mão em seus cabelos ruivos ralos, rindo de algo que o outro havia dito.

- Bom... Molly devo agradecer muito você e Arthur por permitirem que Harry fique aqui durante os dias de verão. – comentou a Ruiva mais nova sorrindo, ao ver seu filho correr para abraçar suas pernas.

- Não há de que Lily querida, os meninos gostam dele. – disse a mais velha.

- E eu gosto deles! – falou o menino com um sorriso lindo nos lábios.

- Isso mesmo garotão. – falou James, sorrindo e pegando seu filho no colo. – Obrigado novamente, amanhã o trarei novamente de manhã.

- Claro, estaremos esperando por ele. – disse o sr. Weasley.

- _Hay, Hay_! – gritou a menininha ruiva correndo até a sala carregando uma construção própria com as peças de montar, com todas as cores, verde, azul, vermelho e amarelo. – 'Tá vendo? Usei toooodas as _coes_. – falou toda orgulhosa.

Rony soltou um pequeno gemido, e começou a acenar que não com a cabeça.

- 'Tá errado Gina, você só pode usar cores de _meninas_!

E tudo começou de novo, sob os risos dos mais velhos.


End file.
